darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Senate Bills 36056-36664
Republic Case 36056 - Senate Membership 1. No individual may take up a seat as a Senator while charges of treason or some other felony are open against them. 2. No person may be elected or appointed a Senator from two planets simultaneously. Amendment 30.1: <> Amendment 30.1: <> Republic Case 36071 - Chancellorship 1. Seeing that the office of chancellor, established ten thousand years ago, has been vacant for the past thousand years, and seeing that the current crisis requires someone be able to speak for the Senate and with its authority, the post of Chancellor shall be reestablished, with the person thus appointed serving at the pleasure of the Senate, to be appointed by majority vote of the Senate in a straight up or down vote without amendments, and to be removed by a vote of a majority of the Senate in a straight up or down vote without amendments, if the Senate so judge. The Chancellor must be a current Senator of the Republic. If a Chancellor is elected by the Senate, and looses his seat on the Senate for any reason, he or she will also be removed from the office of Chancellor, at which point the Senate may elect a new Chancellor. 2. The Chancellor shall have authority to implement existing Senate law, to issue orders to Republic officials necessary to implement existing Senate law, including specifically giving orders to officers of the Navy as long as such orders are consistent with existing Senate law, to discharge officers of the Navy for failure to obey lawful orders, and to nominate individuals to occupy posts in the Navy or other Republic bureaus subject to confirmation by the Senate. The Chancellor shall not have authority to enact law, nor shall the Chancellor have authority to issue decrees with the force of law. The Chancellor shall not have authority to act as a Judge, nor any authority to impose punishments or sanctions not specifically authorized by Senate decree. 3. No one shall hold office as Chancellor for more than a year without being reconfirmed by a majority vote of the Senate. Amendment 33.1: <> Amendment 33.1: <> Republic Case 36160 - Repealment I. The Senate mandates that a new form of movement shall be created, with the power to repeal any legislation passed in the Senate. :i. These movements are to be a simple-majority, no-amendment vote. :ii. Upon the passing of a repealing motion, the legislation it repeals will be immediately struck from the law and be considered null and void. :iii. The no-amendment clause only applies to those bills which are wholly and completely repealment movements. Any movements which contain extraneous law will be subject to amendments. Republic Case 36182 - Public Office Integrity Bill To prevent dishonesty and conspiracy against the Republic, the Senate enacts the following law: A. :I. No public officials of the Republic or Republic member systems may hold office on any Outer Rim planet not currently Republic territory, or own any Outer Rim planet not currently Republic territory. These public offices include but are not limited to: ::i. Senators ::ii. Chief Executives ::iii. Viceroys ::iv. Judges ::v. Naval officers. ::vi. Officers in the Republic Guard. :II. Any public official who currently holds an Outer Rim office in violation of Section I shall abdicate their Outer Rim position or their public office within one week of this bill's enacting. :III. Any public official who currently holds an office and then takes office on an Outer Rim planet that would violate Section I must answer to his actions: ::i. The public official will be required to explain his actions in the Senate within three days of his new office. ::ii. If the public official remains in breach of Section I, the case of their position will be immediately transferred to the Supreme Court. :IV. Anyone who violates these provisions is endonomous of High Treason against the Republic. Amendment 35.1: <> Amendment 35.2: <> Amendment 35.2: <> Amendment 35.2.1: <> Republic Case 36249 - Congratulations to Tarkin The Senate moves to award Senator Tarkin a prize of 5 credits to congratulate him on his diplomatic, temperate, and most competent start to his term as Chancellor of the Senate. Republic Case 36337 - Hall of Senators Act 1. This bill acknowledges that all serving senators are performing a vital duty to the Republic, necessary to ensure its function and well being. 2. This bill authorizes the Republic to create a 'Hall of Senators', to preseve the memory of past significant Senators of note, when their terms have expired, so that the future may remember and learn from the past. 3. Add a provision to increase educational funds for Political Science and History classes in institutions of Higher Education currently receiving funds from the Republic. Amendment 39.1: <> Republic Case 36467 - Repealment of Motion 4 As per Motion 36, the Senate moves that Section 2 of Motion 4 is to be struck from law and declared null and void. :In accordance with Article One of Motion 36, this is to be a no-amendment, simple-majority vote. Republic Case 36488 - Republic Obligations Bill Given the current financial crisis of the Republic, where there is barely 100,000 in Republic credits available for all nonroutine expenditures, therefore the Senate adopts the following measures as law: 1. All bounties currently offered by the Republic, including the 500,000 credit bounty on Mandala, are canceled. Individuals on whom bounties have been offered remain wanted, and are to be captured by any Republic forces that encounter them. 2. Any other financial obligations incurred by the Republic before this bill has been passed, other than those established as part of routine operational budgets, shall be classified as deferred obligations, to be paid when the Republic is on a sound financial footing as certified by the Treasurer. Republic Case 36580 - Naval Reserves Given the need for additional snubfighters in the navy, and the lack of funds in the Senate Treasury to effectively purchase them, the Senate therefore enacts the following measures into law: 1. The navy is hereby authorized to form a reserve force of pilots based on each member planet of the Republic. Reserve pilots must be approved by the Chancellor's office and by the head of the planetary government on which the reserve pilot will be stationed, and registered with the Supreme Admiral as Navy pilots (reserve status). 2. When a reserve pilot is approved, a snubfighter must be made available at the same time. The snubfighter shall be provided either by the navy or by the planetary government providing the reserve pilot. Ownership of the vehicle will be retained by Navy or by the planetary government, accordingly. Where planets are unable to afford purchase of snubfighters for the Reserve, the Treasury shall make every possible effort to provide the funds to purchase such snubfighters for the Navy, selecting ships of the highest possible quality, such as those of Corellian make. 3. The navy will provide extra training to each reserve pilot to bring them up to military skill levels, and will give them discounted access to astromech droids to assist them flying their snubfighters, and discounted access to purchase military supplies for the upkeep and equipment of their vehicles on Corus II. 4. In return for this training, the planetary government will pay the Republic Navy 50 credits per pilot per week, and the planet providing the pilot agrees that in the event of emergency, the Chancellor may call up reserve force pilots and snubfighters for a limited time to provide military support to Navy ships where needed. Republic Case 36664 - Minister of the Navy In light of the importance of the navy to the defense of the Republic, in order to establish clearly the principles under which the Navy operates in its connection to the Senate, the Senate enacts the provisions into law: 1. The position of Minister of the Navy is hereby converted from its present informal status to a formal office of the Senate, appointed on the same terms and held on the same conditions as the offices of Chancellor and Treasurer. 2. The present Minister of the Navy is hereby confirmed in his post. 3. The Minister of the Navy shall act as the Chancellor's agent and shall exercise his or her authority in naval matters in the course of daily business, freeing the Chancellor to focus on matters of general policy and diplomacy, and shall in particular be responsible for administering the dedicated naval budget, recommending officers for promotion, preparing plans for war and defense in consultation with the officers of the Navy and after due consultation with the Senate, and in general with maintaining the defense posture of the Republic in accordance with Republic Law and the will of the Senate. 4. In support of the principle that officers of the navy are to be dedicated solely and entirely to the defense of the Republic, no active duty officer of the navy may be nominated for, campaign for, be appointed as, or otherwise hold the position of Senator; nor may any active duty officer of the navy be nominated for, campaign for, be appointed as, or otherwise hold the position of planetary executive or its equivalent on any world. Reserve officers not serving on a Navy ship, retired officers, or officers on indefinite leave of absence are exempt from this rule as long as they leave office before resuming or entering into an active duty status. Category:Republic Law